Touch screen tablet personal computers (also referred to as “tablets”) are known. A tablet is a wireless, portable personal computer with a touchscreen interface. The tablet is typically smaller than a notebook computer, but larger than a smartphone. The IPad and the IPad Mini (both trademarks of Apple Inc.) are both examples of a touch screen tablet personal computers. Apps are also known. An app is an abbreviated form of the word “application.” An application is a software program that's designed to perform a specific function directly for the user or, in some cases, for another application program. Several advanced navigational apps have been written for the IPad. These apps contain flight information in some cases superior to the information available on units costing many thousands of dollars more. These other units occupy excessive panel space in comparison to an IPad or an IPad Mini. The iPad system has been approved by the FAA and is in use by many airlines. Additionally, the FAA now allows electronic maps to replace paper maps.
There are various types of tablet holders that are currently available to pilots that allow them to mount a touch screen tablet personal computer onto mounting device in the cockpit of the aircraft. However, these devices tend to be cumbersome, bulky and can take up space in the cockpit.
For example, many pilots do not own aircraft but rent them instead or belong to flying clubs. Thus, a built-in tablet holder will not be available for those pilots. For these pilots they must use devices that they strap to their knee or hang the tablet on the window or other accessible places using suction cups or clamps. Such devices exist but are but are clumsy. Devises that clamp onto the control yoke and are not easily removed in flight. It is important that the pilot can eliminate these distracting and clumsy mounting devises in case of emergency and during critical phases of flight such as takeoff and landing.
A yoke is a device used for piloting some fixed-wing aircraft. A yoke is connected to a control rod. The pilot uses the yoke to control the attitude of the plane, usually in both pitch and roll. Rotating the yoke controls the ailerons and the roll axis.
What is needed is a better device for mounting personal computers in an aircraft cockpit.